


Empyrean Medicine

by Ainlifun



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Desecration of Holy Infirmary Grounds, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Illustrations, Kink Meme, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Roleplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, improper use of the Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainlifun/pseuds/Ainlifun
Summary: The whole situation had started simply enough – a sealed letter pushed under Wrathion's door in the Royal Quarters of Stormwind Keep."You are required to undergo an essential and thorough physical checkup."
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Empyrean Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a foray back into writing, go easy on me! This story was also made possible by [Laeviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeviss/pseuds/Laeviss) for being a legend, copyediting and providing brilliant feedback! 
> 
> Illustrations by yours truly, find me @ClaretAsh11 on twitter. 
> 
> (One additional note, the alternative title of this story is, 'Dr Wrynn Breaks the Azerothian Hippocratic Oath Quite a Bit.')

~

It would be disingenuous to describe Cathedral Square as ‘stark’ or ‘cold,’ Wrathion had decided.

His initial judgment on the holiest area of Stormwind had perhaps been made in haste when he had first toured the city. The white limestone was too bright at midday, the architecture too sharp, hard on the eyes, he remembered his criticism clearly. However time, and he supposed, circumstance, had softened him.

_\--- seeing Anduin, eyes bright and a small secretive smile on his handsome, scarred face, glowing even in the shade of the courtyard beech tree – a gloved hand pulling him away from the small holy day celebration, rounding the corner of a shadowed pillar, being pushed against it and tasting the sweet lips of the other man ---_

Yes, he had certainly warmed to the sights and sounds of the district.

However, the largest medical ward in the Cathedral District wasn’t a building he knew well. The outside was familiar to him – he had passed it multiple times on late-night walks, oft accompanied by a certain disguised king. Yet given the current circumstances, his exploration leading him inside of the building held a certain wonderful anticipation that crept down his spine, and made his steps light against the stone walkway of the side entrance.

Pushing open the heavy wooden door, the cool air from the granite building swept over him, while a lightly stringent medical smell hit his nose. Wrathion cleared his throat lightly and pressed onward.

In the wing over he could hear the hubbub of medical workers, but fortunately the corridor he slunk down was almost deathly quiet, absent of prying eyes.

A small mercy for this little outing.

And an unusual outing it was indeed.

This whole situation had started simply enough – a sealed letter pushed under the door of his room in the Royal Quarters of Stormwind Keep. _"_

_An essential and thorough physical checkup,” the elegantly penned document read. “As you are now taking permanent residence within Stormwind Keep – apart from when your duties require you to reside at your second permanent residence, Blackrock Mountain – there is a requirement that you pass a bi-annual physical examination. The purpose of this is to maintain the health and well-being of all residents of the Royal Keep. Please note, as you are now reaching your second year of acting as the High King’s Advisor, you will now need to undergo a routine examination that will be held in the Cathedral District’s Royal Medical Ward. You will find the rooms provide a certain amount of privacy, and as per His Majesty’s request, your examination will be conducted by a doctor hand picked by him."_

He had played along with this odd request of human culture ( _“Really, would a dragon succumb to a seasonal cold? Ha! Please!”_ ), and dutifully filled out the papers enclosed with the letter which would be returned to the High King, and accordingly his choice of physician.

The sections detailed his general health, medical history, if he had any current physical complaints, and that he consented to the examination. However the words at the bottom of the page had really caught his eye. _“If you wish for the examination to stop at any time, please state the word ‘garnet’ to the overseeing physician.”_

Wrathion’s mouth split into a wide, sharp grin.

_He did so love their games._

So, the very next day, he found himself strolling through the beautiful, sun-drenched avenues of the Cathedral District, passing Stormwind locals finishing their work for the day, and politely greeting each soul who offered him a curtsy or tipped cap on his way past.

And now he found himself here.

_Room 103… Room 104… Room 105…_

The bronze plaques caught his eyes under the glow of the corridor lamps.

Room 108.

The door drew Wrathion like a beacon – and somewhat suspiciously, it was tucked into an angled corner of the long corridor, with a mirror on a nearby wall. His own red, fiery eyes caught his attention as his reflection stared back.

His eyelashes were darkly lined today, a glittering deep gold kohl, and offset by a coppery eye-shadow. He smiled, sharp fangs poking between balm-coated lips. No wonder he had attracted looks on his way here.

All intentional of course: his appearance was supposed to overwhelm today.

While checking that his hair and outfit were immaculate, the flash of pale green on his left wrist made an honest smile curl on his lips. He tenderly touched the pale jade bangle – he could indulge in a small bit of sentiment today too, and he was sure it’d be appreciated – and tucked it further up his sleeve.

Without further ado, Wrathion rapped a Shave and a Haircut on the door.

“Come in.”

The dragon pushed against the wood, introducing himself to the room with a dramatic flourish.

Entering from the low light of the corridor, his delicate eyes took a moment to adjust to the sharp contrast of the examination room. Conjured lights in each of the room’s corners twinkled brightly; the perfect cleanliness of the surroundings and the full shelves of bottles and perfectly aligned books on pale wood shelves were highlighted in stark contrast to the white walls. What caught his eye the most was not only the magnificent stained glass window, but the figure who sat at a nearby desk, attention fully focused on papers in front of him.

“Ah, Lord Earthwarder.” The man’s attention didn’t flicker away from the documents to grace Wrathion’s arrival. “You’re late.”

Clawed fingers pinched into the flesh of his palms.

_Right away? You cheeky little---_

“I would say that I’m almost perfectly on time, my dear – ah, apologies, my summons didn’t include your name.” With perfect grace and quick composure, Wrathion extended his hand to the man he knew better than anyone – and now the man he didn’t know at all.

“Dr Wrynn. Dr Anduin Wrynn” No hand was extended to meet Wrathion’s own, and barely a flicker of eyes moved to him. Wrathion retracted his hand with a frown.

“I’m the head physician of this ward, additionally, an ordained Priest of the Light. I’ll be overseeing your examination today.” The pen in the scarred hand tapped the desk rhythmically. “Additionally, ten minutes late is still late, Lord Earthwarder. Please note that it’s already a quarter past four and this ward closes at five.”

“My deepest apologies.” Wrathion said with a tone of utmost insincerity. “And please, Earthwarder is quite suitable. No need for another title. However, if you do need my correct one, it’s Your Majesty, Earthwarder Wrathion, High Leader of the Black Dragonflight, actually.”

Anduin turned in his seat to regard him, reaching for an intricate staff resting against the table. His expression was coolly neutral, and Wrathion suppressed an excited shudder.

“Consider it a favour that I am allowing you to refer to me simply as Earthwarder, however, my humble physician. You – after all – are in the presence of a Dragon Aspect, respect is required.” He let a particularly snide smirk grace his lips for a moment, however the blond-haired man caught it immediately.

“Earthwarder.” Anduin slammed the butt of the staff imperiously against the cool floor, and Wrathion involuntarily flinched.

_Unusual, unexpected. And oh, that voice..._

“Need I remind you that you are in a house of the Light–” Anduin tightened his grip on the staff, “After all.”

He continued, “Its practitioners need to be respected in the roles that they hold. This even applies for a Dragon Aspect. I trust that you will refrain from using that tone again.”

Wrathion tried to quickly recover from his slightly gobsmacked look. That had… _definitely_ been unexpected.

However.

_However._

Despite his ire at the arrogance and biting tone of the blond-haired man, an even stronger urge to playfully push back ran through him.

Oh no. He wasn't about to go gently with Anduin Wrynn's plans for him. He wasn't about to let his sweet, gentle king upstage him.

His compassionate and steadfast king. His king, a noble lion and beautiful rose. And thorn in his side. His prickly bastard.

_This may be make-pretend, but I will make you bend, Anduin._

“Of course my dear Doctor Wrynn, I am your humble servant for this examination!” Wrathion fell into a sweeping bow, letting his meticulously stitched overcoat fan out behind him, vents fluttering into place. “Simply let me know what you require of me, and I will oblige.”

Disengaging from Anduin’s still razor-like glare, he began to stalk around the room, his eyes wandering from the padded examination table to the immaculately neat, but workmanlike, hospital bed.

“However, before we begin, I would like to know your experience with dragons. After all, I am one. A very fine example of dragonkind. Likely the finest. You should consider yourself lucky.”

“Lucky?”

“Yes… For example, I do hear it’s very lucky to touch a dragon’s scales. Additionally, I am a wonderful conversationalist.”

“Hmm, I think not. On both counts.”

_Cold._

Wrathion’s claws twitched. It’d only been a few minutes, but it was clear that Anduin did not intend to drop his mask. He had his work cut out for him…

_...unless._

Well, he wasn’t above playing dirty. One of his trump cards was warm against his left wrist.

“Well, nonetheless, would you perhaps be ready to lay your hands upon me, and… know all the secrets of a dragon’s form?” Wrathion inclined his head and lightly stepped towards the still seated man.

And with a perfectly timed sweep of his arm, he coquettishly raised his left hand, shirt cuff sliding back and revealing the jade bracelet to Anduin’s eyes.

The ‘doctor’ opened his mouth.

Then closed it.

His jaw was clenched as if to hold in words, but the man’s eyes were filled with an intensity he had yet to show in their little play.

A bubbling glee rose in Wrathion as a flush of burning colour hit the other man’s pale cheeks.

Ah, there it was. A crack, and the light was shining out onto him. And was there anything he enjoyed more than to be in the spotlight of Anduin Wrynn’s divine attention?

If not for being the Earthwarder of Azeroth, heir of the Black Dragonflight, saviour of mortal realms – several times over – he could have possibly been an excellent thespian on the stage of Anduin Wrynn’s heart. Possibly he could branch out and be the heartthrob of Karazhan’s legendary theatre, even if he only wanted the eyes of one particular human.

Wrathion pulled himself from his secret daydream, to a similarly delicious fantasy – having Anduin sweat under the pressure he was applying. The blond-haired man had jerked up from his chair, his handsome medic’s tunic and breeches fluttering slightly as he paced in an uneven gait towards a bookcase. It seemed, if Wrathion was correct, that Anduin was having a little display of nerves.

_How cute._

However, when Anduin turned around, book in hand, his expression was once again neutral.

Wrathion’s growing smirk vanished.

 _You have got to be yanking my tail. NOTHING?_ He seethed silently.

Anduin – cool, unfazed and unruffled by the tease of a dragon – returned to his chair, angled it slightly towards Wrathion, opened the book and began jotting notes.

“If you would please, your clothing."

Wrathion stood stock still. “What about my clothes?”

“Remove them.”

Wrathion paused. “...right here?”

_Right in the brightly lit room, completely bare for him._

“No, out in the corridor.” Anduin’s lips twitched fractionally, and Wrathion fixed him with a hard stare. “Yes, of course here. Once again, need I remind you of the lack of time we have with this examination?”

“Fine. Fine.” Wrathion grit his teeth and set about his task.

He slowly unwound the chiffon sash that he had draped about his neck and shoulders, the tiny flecks of diamonds held in the fabric glittering under the lights. Next was the beaded and embroidered overcoat, its magnificence dulled as he sullenly hung it over the back of a nearby chair.

He supposed he could try and tease Anduin, cloyingly reveal peeks of skin. However, no doubt the priest had prepared for this. Wrathion risked a quick glance over at him. Anduin’s nose was buried in the book and the scratch of this pen was frantic.

Trying to seduce a wall, not things high on his to-do list.

He sighed and began to work on his cufflinks – beloved birthday gifts, one in the shape of a silver dragon, the other a golden lion. While Wrathion began to unbuckle the thick engraved belt, Anduin once again left his seat to put the book back behind him.

Then Wrathion felt his hands. Firm, wide palms on his waist and shoulder.

“Here, let me help. Unfortunately you seem to have overdressed for the occasion.”

_That damned voice again._

Wrathion flinched as Anduin’s strong fingers made quick work of the back lacing of his silk vest, firmly tugging it away from his chest. Next, mother-of-pearl buttons were popped from their holes, and Wrathion could only watch as those tender hands acted with unfamiliar brusqueness.

He ignored the heat building between his legs as Anduin brushed over the layers of his outfit, unwrapping him, revealing him, piece by piece. Wrathion shivered.

And...

Perhaps… perhaps it wasn’t ideal that he had chosen to wear them.

Ornate, heavier than the small bars he was used to, he had wanted the piercings to be a surprise. His plan was for them to be revealed in low light, teasing, wrapped in sweet shadow, just enough to entice the man behind him, to make him mindless with need.

But instead he was being immodestly stripped, and the jewelled piercings would be fully exposed to the unforgiving lights of the room. Wrathion crossed his arms over his chest the best he could as Anduin efficiently removed his arms from his crisp shirt.

He tensed.

The sun-shaped nipple piercings glinted remorselessly on his muscular chest. He had thought them quite suiting, given their identical appearance to the sun symbol that fluttered on banners lining the Holy District.

Anduin stood back, studying him, eyes bright as his gaze burned on his chest, but also flickering to the jade bracelet on his wrist.

_Spoiled for choice on what to admire, my dear?_

Wrathion, glancing through his eyelashes, caught the flicker of an adoring smile on the other man’s face, which vanished just as quickly as the harsh, professional mask slipped into place. The dragon’s heart pounded inside his chest.

"Piercings, in an unusual place. Hmm. I hope you understand the ramifications of them. Nipples are prone to infections, more so than most parts. I'm sure you also realise that there could be bacteria transfer moving between your forms? Do you practice saline cleansing regularly?"

Anduin rattled off medical knowledge about proper piercing care, as he moved slowly back to his desk, clasping the jewelled healer’s staff.

Enough was enough.

He had been toyed with, groused at, now manhandled. And he couldn’t even get a rise out of Anduin for his heretical nipple piercings.

It was time to get serious.

He could feel the change overtake him, his dragon’s strength pulsing through his veins, and his form shift, ever so slightly, but just enough.

Anduin glanced back at him.

Wrathion jutted a hip out. Anduin hadn’t seen him like this yet, not up close. Of course, he had seen other dragons showing their horns, scales, wings and tails in their mortal forms. But not him.

Anduin’s hands tensed around the healer’s staff.

Wrathion tossed his hair, making sure he showed off his neck and shoulders now glittering with visible scales, tail flicking with languid ease, horns framing his head like a crown. He knew Anduin would want him, and looking like this, it would drive him wild. He shifted his weight between his legs, as he ignored the obviously slick feeling around the juncture of his thighs.

The electricity between them snapped. Wrathion ran his forked tongue over his teeth.

“Are you well, doctor?”

_Just give in, sweet Anduin._

But Anduin had gone still, eyes closed and an almost serene look on his face – then he spoke.

“Human form please.”

“Eh?”

“I said human form please. While that’s certainly a… display of your transmorphic abilities Earthwarder, please save it for parties. After a few dwarven stouts someone may be impressed.”

 _Ah_ , Wrathion thought. _He’s really serious this time, isn’t he? Hm. Hmm._

_Oh dear._

“So, I can’t proceed with this examination until your return to a fully human form. If you wish to have an exam in your true form, we can schedule another time. A combination form may skew results.” Anduin took a long, deep breath and let his eyes wander back to his papers, and continued.

“While I have not yet healed or provided care to a dragon directly before, however, the minutiae of illness in a living body spans species, fortunately. In your true form I can check you for irregularities, growths–”

“Ah. Very well. Human. Yes.” Wrathion shifted his weight between his feet, squashing down his embarrassment. Of course Anduin wasn’t going to fall for such obvious bait, even though Wrathion was sure he had seen lust painted clearly across his face.

However now, reeled in with his priest’s discipline, Anduin’s dark, longing expression had been tempered into a withering look of mild irritation.

 _So close, yet so far._ Wrathion quietly mused to himself. “Let’s continue my dear...doctor.”

“Very well Earthwarder. I’ll start with a general examination. I’ll focus on the upper half of your body to begin with: my leg bothers me sometimes if I have to bend too much.” Anduin tapped his right leg hard. The prosthetic, made of masterfully detailed panels that only the hands of dwarven and mechagnome ingenuity could muster, curved to perfectly match a leg of flesh and blood, let out an echoing noise.

“Now, If you would.” Anduin gestured with the staff to the narrow examination table. Wrathion promptly lifted himself up onto the perch, completely nude and feeling just a tad bit foolish.

Anduin moved over and took Wrathion’s hand. With just a moment of hesitation, the priest began flexing his fingers back, then gently turning his wrists and testing his joints. Arms were examined in detail, ring-like scars around wrists and ankles were ghosted over lightly.

Anduin then snapped on a pair of gloves and began to meticulously press on points around his neck and face, brushing Wrathion’s smattering of scales over his cheekbone. Healing hands passed firmly over his neck, checking for lumps, massaging at dense tissue. Circling around his ears, angling his jaw...

Anduin caught Wrathion’s eyes. Two fingers traced the pillowy fullness of his lower lip, and grazed the seam of his mouth. Wrathion unhesitatingly opened. The fingers slipped in past his lips and sharp fangs, sliding over his tongue. Anduin didn’t break his gaze.

The dragon angled the fork in his tongue to slip between the other man’s fingers the best he could, rubbing the muscle against them eagerly. Anduin thrust his fingers lazily, letting the wetness of Wrathion’s mouth coat them. However, after a lingering push of the digits far towards the back of his throat, Anduin withdrew his hand, ignoring the small gasp from Wrathion and discarding the rubber gloves.

The dragon shuddered and hoped Anduin wouldn’t look at the insides of his thighs next, where the evidence of his excitement was clear.

The examination to his torso continued. A gentle finger traced over the mechanically neat scars on his obliques, touching them with utmost tenderness, turning to steady presses against his abdomen, a detailed examination of the muscles on his back ---

Then from behind him, the dry, warm hands reached around, cupping his chest.

Wrathion tensed. The lilting, confident words that usually came so easily to him died in his throat.

"Please relax. It tightens the muscles in the chest, making the exam difficult to parse." Anduin leaned closer to his ear. “My hands aren’t too cold, are they?”

Wrathion could only shake his head and swallow. Anduin first followed the swell of his pectorals, running over the wide scars framing them, then rubbed deep, seeking growths that weren't there.

He moved up toward his armpits, rubbing small circles with just his fingertips. Almost close to… tickling? Wrathion twitched and cursed the fact that he wasn’t as immune to this particular type of torture as Anduin was – ticklish, he was not.

“Have you noticed any changes yourself, perhaps, when you… touch yourself?” The words dripped with meaning from Anduin’s tongue.

"No." Whispered the dragon.

_The dragon who should be immune to that low, commanding tone._

Wrathion felt Anduin’s breath on the nape of his neck.

He was hot, as hot as he could get in his mortal form. _Titans, was it the room? He was sweating..._

Anduin’s hands were becoming excessively warm. Wrathion glanced down to catch the delightful heat of the Light as they pressed into his pectorals, the soft whispers of a prayer fluttering past his ears.

He shivered again as the other man’s fingers pushed even deeper into the firm flesh of his chest.

"Everything alright? It’s perfectly fine if you have any questions," he asked, so close again that Wrathion could swear his lips brushed the shell of his ear.

Anduin smelled like fresh clothing, the florals of the Cathedral Square gardens and sweet fruit... as if he had peeled an orange before he had invited Wrathion into the room.

His burning eyes glimpsed over his shoulder, and he forced a charming smile. "I'm very well, thank you doctor. A perk of being a dragon. Unflappable."

“If you say so.” Anduin continued to rub slowly, rhythmically stroking his fingers through his dark chest-hair. His calloused fingers just avoiding Wrathion’s tender aureolas.

Wrathion wished he wouldn’t.

_Just put me out of my suffering, you wicked, wicked man. Drive your sword through me, like the brave hero you are._

Anduin, seemingly completely unaware of the storm of emotions roiling in the other man, continued his ministrations. "Please keep an eye on your body. When you check your chest, feel as deeply as you can. Like this."

With a pulse of Light, Anduin pushed hard and the dragon flinched.

Not quite pain... something on the other side of it. The good side.

Anduin once again cupped the swell of his chest and squeezed, gently.

And then his thumbs passed over his nipples.

"Have you ever noticed discharge?" He first lightly examined the intricate piercings, then moved behind them to grasp his nipples at the base, squeezing between his thumbs and forefingers, pulling the puckered flesh out before applying pressure again.

Wrathion, wordless, felt himself drifting hazily on a wave of sensation.

The metal in him ached, the elements of the earth pulsing with the pleasure of his flesh and the gold of the piercings, all while Anduin kept pulling and squeezing, working his nipples until they were stiff.

The torment continued until Anduin could hear him breathe, hear the hitched surprise in Wrathion’s breaths.

"No, no discharge, Dr Wrynn," he hoarsely whispered. Anduin’s merciless hands finally released him and walked around the table, where he stood in front of him, judging his body.

"Externally healthy. Good muscular shape, and your chest is...firm. Overall, wonderful physical condition." He looked away as Anduin described his body to him.

Blue eyes once again rested on his chest. "How would you describe the sensation in your chest and nipples?"

"Ah. Well. I’d say slightly diminished from particular changes Doctor, you know, but not too bad consideri-" His train of conversation came to an abrupt halt as fingers pulled at his piercings. Wrathion bit his lower lip, stifling a moan.

"How about this?" Anduin continued to work him, however, once again he had summoned the Light to dance around the ends of his fingers, creating an intense, hot sensation on the tips of Wrathion’s nipples.

He arched once again as Anduin teased him. His claws easily sank into the soft padding of the table.

"I see. No major nerve damage... That’s quite fortuitous." His fingers made a final pass over his chest, additionally tweaking his nipples, making sure they were still shamelessly erect.

When Anduin’s hands finally left him, Wrathion quietly panted.

_This was because Anduin was using that voice. Of course. Nothing else. Not his commanding manner or hard eyes or cruel curve of his mouth – his kissable, kissable mouth..._

"We’ll now proceed to the internal exam. Come here Earthwarder, feet up in the stirrups.” Anduin tapped an impatient hand on the end of the table.

“I’ll also have to use the soft ankle and wrist binds." Anduin gestured vaguely at Wrathion’s sharp claws. “Safety precaution.”

Wrathion turned awkwardly on the table.

"Closer."

He inched slowly to the reclining part of the table.

"Closer please. Your buttocks right on the edge, here." The blond doctor almost stroked the plush cover.

Wrathion grit his teeth, looked away, and forcefully moved himself up the remaining few inches.

_Damn this man._

A gentle touch to his knee. "Feet up."

He felt down the leg of one of the small foot rests protruding from the angled table and slipped his heel in. Anduin grasped Wrathion’s other leg with absolute tenderness belying his cool, aloof expression and helped slip his heel into the other stirrup, and fastened the thick and soft cloth binds around his ankles and wrists. The healer’s hands lingered on Wrathion’s left wrist, above the delicate jade bracelet.

After a beat, Anduin pulled a small stool close and settled at the end of the table and began to remove objects from a nearby set of drawers.

“Open wider.” There was a roughness to Anduin’s command, as he tapped Wrathion’s knee.

Out of sheer curiosity, Wrathion used his attempt to move his legs farther apart in the stirrups to glance at the front of Anduin’s pants. But the silken medic’s tunic he was wearing was spacious, and the blond-haired man sat slightly slumped as he sorted items on a low apparatus table.

_Isn’t he at his limit? Or is he just dragging out this cruel and unusual punishment to drive me to madness?_

“Wider, Earthwarder. Again, please take this seriously, we are dealing with your health here... Spread your legs for me.”

_Ah. He DOES want to drive me mad. Succeeding where the Old Gods never could. Admirable, my king._

Wrathion shivered at Anduin’s touch, goosebumps rising on his flesh. He tried to focus his eyes on the _heavenly light from the stained glass haloing Anduin’s head._

_Titans. Oh, Titans. He knew that no part of him was hidden from him now. How wet he was. Drenched. Even now, after all the things that they had done together, just being lightly restrained and spread so completely for him…_

“Now, for this, I’ll have to take a small sample of your internal tissue. With this,” Anduin raised the sealed swab in front of Wrathion’s unfocused eyes. “I've chosen a smaller speculum for this check, Earthwarder, since this is your first time getting an internal test. The sensation may be unusual, and might pinch a little.”

Wrathion watched him over his knees, while Anduin lubricated a strange, almost beak-like object. “I suggest that you get this test done every two years. For your next examination, if you’re still residing in Stormwind, I can-"

Wrathion cut him off, a small sliver of control in this maddening situation. "Sounds reasonable. I shan’t be leaving Stormwind any time soon."

The other man paused in lubricating the speculum for a moment. “Good.”

Anduin turned back to him, his gloved hand pushed firmly on his thighs.

"Now, let yourself relax... yes, that’s it, very good."

And then he patted his belly, gently stroking the thick, dark hair leading to his crotch. Petting him like he so often pet the Keep’s cats.

"You're being so good, my Lord Earthwarder."

His mouth dropped open. _You, you little---_

His train of furious thought was interrupted when he heard Anduin playing with the metal joints of the object. "Are you ready?"

“...Yes?” Wrathion looked nervously down his own chest to try and catch a better glance at what was happening.

He felt the lubricant first, cold against his already overheated moist lips. Wrathion couldn’t ignore how the tip of the object bumped at his clit for a moment, before Anduin spread him with his fingers, slid down and began to slowly insert it.

Freezing cold and noticeably thick.

_Dr. Anduin Wrynn was a lying bastard._

"I'm going to open it now. You’ll feel a pinch."

Wrathion heard it clicking into place, a rhythmic ticking as it stretched him, and his breath hitched each time it opened wider.

"There. Not too bad?" Anduin looked up at him far too fondly and innocently for a man who had just inserted a bizarre human torture contraption into his privates.

Anduin meanwhile used the strong glow of the Light to illuminate his view as he ducked down to glance unashamedly into Wrathion, as the other man held stock still, breaths coming in small pants.

"No obvious growths or abnormalities. Excellent." Anduin commented as he undid the swab packaging. "Now, please keep still."

A few moments of nothingness then he felt a mild brush of cotton, scratchy on his insides.

"Is this uncomfortable?" Anduin’s voice was low, soft, his hand on his knee, pressing it ever wider.

“No, it’s---”

Anduin rubbed harder then, and Wrathion turned his head to the side to hide his hot face.

“All done. Not too bad, wouldn’t you say?”

Wrathion certainly had a few things to say, but refrained as, after all, the Ward was a house of the Light.

Meanwhile, he watched Anduin withdraw the swab and place it into a glass vial.

“The results will be checked via specific tests under arcane and Light based disciplines, the results, which I am sure will be clear, will nonetheless be returned to you, likely within seven days.”

“R-right. Thank you. Excellent.”

Anduin gave him a sly smile that didn’t hide the boyish playfulness in his eyes.

With a flick, the blond man loosened the speculum, then wound it down enough to remove, and he pulled it out of Wrathion agonisingly slowly, all while watching the small tremors that flickered over Wrathion’s beautiful face.

The speculum dropped to a metal tray, and Anduin cast a sharp eye over him. "Are you quite alright, Earthwarden?"

"Yes... fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine." He felt breathless. "I'm fine."

"Well then We’ll proceed to the next part. I'm going to use my fingers to examine you now. I’ll need you to relax."

He spread him again, gently petting the dark hair of his crotch. Wrathion bit down hard into his bottom lip, holding back a desperate moan.

He had been wanting this, if only he could have dragged Anduin from his role and gotten to this main attraction via his own volition. However there was a certain wonderful freedom in giving himself up to Anduin Wrynn’s delightful ideas.

Wrathion was quickly pulled from his thoughts as he fought to keep his hips still from involuntary twitches, as Anduin firmly pushed two thick fingers between the Dragon’s folds. Wrathion let out a choked noise. After all this teasing, it was too much – his back arched so sharply he was sure it might break in two and he jerked and pulled at the soft bindings of his wrists. He could of course tear through them, but… this submission to the man touching him in these ways was far too wonderful to reject.

Anduin kept at him, deep, unrelenting, then added another finger.

Wrathion could only spread himself wider, feeling his hips protest. He needed to be open – his restraint and haughtiness that had been tempering his actions now crumbled – he panted and moaned softly as Anduin touched his hot, slick insides thoroughly, thrusting his fingers in a pattern back and forth, into soft then firm flesh, and back once more.

“Hmm, I can’t seem to feel anything Earthwarder. Again, you appear to be in very good health. Very, ah,” Anduin firmly rubbed Wrathion’s clit between his thumb and forefinger, teasing, running back and forth, side to side. “Lively.”

Anduin continued to steadily fuck him with three fingers, unceasing with his teasing of his clit, channelling the Light in both hands to add a perfect warmth and intensity across Wrathion’s most delicate places. The dragon could do nothing but gradually get swept up by the tide of pressure building within him.

His peak hit hard, his body tensing and jerking as he came embarrassingly quickly around Anduin’s fingers, inner-muscles clenching and the other man watching him closely.

Through Wrathion’s pants and muffled whimpers, Anduin withdrew his hand and rubbed his wet fingers together thoughtfully. A blazing colour was now working its way up the priest’s cheeks.

As Wrathion’ breathing calmed and the sensitivity of his body receded, Anduin stroked his thighs and watched him closely.

“Earthwarder, I have a question.”

“...w-what would you like to know Dr Wrynn?”

“You… you seem to have gone along with this examination quite docilely. Why in the Light’s name would a dragon, a Dragon Aspect, allow himself to be subjected to this"

A small smile spread across Wrathion’s face as he admired the mosaic tiles of the room’s ceiling. “It was a request from… the one I’m… promised to.”

“A human, correct?”

“Y-yes.” Wrathion’s eyes dropped and focused on the otherworldly light of the stained glass again.

“Are you physically attracted to him?” Moist fingers brushed the crease of his knee.

“Yes.” _You’re beautiful. Like the sun. I am caught in your orbit and I never wish to leave._

“Hmm.” Anduin’s fingers moved to place feather light touches against the inside of his thigh again. “I see. Well, it seems that you’ll be possibly engaging in intercourse with a human then. You should be aware of the risks to your health.”

“A human may want to penetrate you with something more than fingers. It would be likely best that you get used to the sensation. Tensing may cause minor tears if you’re not prepared. However if you’re at a state of arousal like this,” Anduin’s fingers slid confidently through his folds again, brushing against his over sensitive clit, “It’ll be a perfect state for your partner to penetrate you.”

“And fuck me properly.”

“Yes.”

“Intriguing. Could you… perhaps provide me a demonstration?”

Blue eyes flashed with a playful light. “If you would like, Earthwarder.”

All pretenses lost, a quick flick of a buckle and frantic unbuttoning, Anduin’s cock was in his hand, swollen and heavy, pre-come already budding at his tip.

Anduin crowded against the table, breathing heavily and adjusting himself. Wrathion could feel the contrasting textures of the soft warmth of his sac and silk of his clothes brush against his rear, wet with his own fluids, then the large head of Anduin’s cock bluntly pushing against his entrance.

Wrathion basked in the pleasant ache of being spread to accommodate the other man’s girth – the intensity of the initial push then the absolute relief of finally being filled. Anduin let out a rough moan, a shudder running through him to his partner below.

“Doctor… Mhm, I don’t remember this being on the consent form.” Wrathion let out a delighted sigh.

“Consider this personal care.” Anduin’s palms ran up and down the back of his thighs. “My recommendation. I think...I think it’ll be beneficial for both of us.”

“I don’t think I want to be treated with too much care, though.” And at those teasing words, Anduin’s eyes grew dark and he set a rough pace.

Wrathion couldn’t even comfortably move his hips at this angle, only able to see Anduin’s hips snap back and forth, cock disappearing into him over and over. The dragon let the back of his head fall against the examination table, eyes rolling in his head.

“You’re being very well behaved.” Anduin punctuated himself with a particularly hard thrust, and the examination table rattled.

“Heh. Don’t lie.” Wrathion could feel his own wetness dripping down his ass cheeks. “I’m a bit of scoundrel. I’ll also eat your heart while I’m at it, _doctor_.”

Anduin’s eyes were blown wide, an honest expression of love shone from his face. "Hm. I feel, dear Earthwarder, despite your protests... You're an honest man. A man who likes to dedicate himself to others.”

Wrathion tensed at the earnest praise.

_You ARE playing dirty today Anduin Wrynn._

Anduin fucked him hard and deep, punctuating every word with a roll of his hips, grazing a thumb over the dragon’s nipples, playing roughly with his piercings.

“A man who isn’t afraid to humble himself, learn from his mistakes and gain favour through hard work. A man who likes to fulfill his duties.”

Anduin angled his hips and pushed remorselessly at a spot inside Wrathion that made him mindless. The wet sounds of their joining echoed in the stone room.

“A man who doesn't hide from himself, who likes to be seen even in the harsh light of day...You're the type of man who likes to get on his knees, and...look at his lover as he takes him in his mouth.” The priest’s face was intensely flushed, arousal loosening his tongue.

Wrathion could feel Anduin squeezing his clit rhythmically, moving his hood back and forth over the sensitive nub.

“To fulfil any desire he may have as you work him, bare and exposed... as you take every... last... drop..."

"A-Anduin...! Please... please…"

"Am I wrong, Wrathion?"

_Finally. **Finally.** His name falling like a hymn from Anduin’s mouth._

“No, no! I-I’ll do anything, anything for you, my sweet, just ah, kiss me, please!”

Anduin – whose cold facade had slipped from him like his breeches down his thighs – surged towards Wrathion, who returned the desperation, pushing himself forward as best he could even with his wrists still bound. Their lips met, tongues rubbing against each other as Anduin sat snug within him, the full head of his cock nudging deeply as he pushed into the kiss. Wrathion choked into the other man’s mouth.

With his right hand gripping the table and supporting his weight off his right leg, Anduin’s hips moved frenetically, a broken cry escaping his lips as his left hand clenched on Wrathion’s hip.

“Yes, Light, ah, Wrathion, you’re, oh, you’ve been so good, ah, yes---!!!” Anduin’s hips snapped into his thighs and his scarred body tensed, as Wrathion felt his cock twitching inside him. Wrathion watched Anduin’s face closely – he looked otherworldly, the stained glass window framed his visage in an aura – as Anduin watched him back with adoring eyes, teeth clenched, cheeks flushed.

_Wicked and divine, oh, his sweet Anduin._

Anduin’s left hand returned once again to his clit, Light pulsing warmly from his outstretched fingertips, and the priest worked him, even as his own orgasm overtook him, his warmth spreading inside Wrathion.

The furious movement of his clit, flicked from side to side, and the trembling force of the light was too much. The precipice that Wrathion had been balancing upon for as long as he could hold out was yanked from beneath his metaphorical feet. Mouth agape, he moaned loud enough that his throat hurt, an orgasm once again pulled from his body by Anduin’s furious, passionate ministrations.

“Oh, oh, yes ah, ahhh, mm!!” The rhythmic tensing of his walls made Anduin whimper from over-sensitivity above him, hips weakly still bucking.

Time moved slowly in the moments after and the intensity finally started to fade, and in its wake left wonderful warmth and the satisfaction of Anduin gently stroking the hair on his stomach. With a gentle pull, the blonde man removed Wrathion’s wrists from the bindings, then ankles, a tingle of Light lingering on his skin. Wrathion immediately threaded them through Anduin’s hair, leaned forward and kissed his temple.

“Ah, please Earthwarder, a little bit of decorum wouldn’t go amiss.” Anduin swatted at his rear playfully as Wrathion let out a heady chuckle and a small noise of discomfort as Anduin slid from him, their mixed release dripping down his dark skin.

The priest limped back to his desk, and rustled through a nearby cabinet, pulling out a neatly folded cloth.

Wrathion watched as Anduin dried and tucked himself back into his pants, then moved back over to wipe his thighs. He let himself be completely fussed over, humming happily as Anduin gathered his clothes, offered his hand as Wrathion slipped from the examination table and helped him dress.

“I believe that you’ll have a clean bill of health.” The blond-haired man noted as he sat back at the desk and began to write quickly.

“I’m sure I will.” The dragon gave him a toothy grin. Anduin raised an amused eyebrow at him, but continued to write.

“Here’s a prescription. While it’s unlikely that you might sire a half-dragon with your mortal partner, there’s a particular herb that helps reduce the chance of falling pregnant. Very mild, good to take after intercourse. Also has the added benefit of reducing indigestion. Come see me again if you need it refilled.”

Anduin handed Wrathion the slip of paper. However, he didn’t immediately release it as Wrathion took the other end.

“The man you’re promised to. You really do love him, don’t you?” Anduin’s sweet tone made the dragon’s knees half buckle.

“Oh, more than anything.” Wrathion, cheeks hot, tucked the paper into his pocket. “Although, I will admit he gets under my scales sometimes.”

“I have a feeling that may be mutual, considering… it was a bit of a challenge to deal with you today Earthwarder. However, a bit of healthy competition in a relationship is to be expected.”

“Mmm, yes. I do enjoy his fire: after all, I am a dragon.” Wrathion gave him a glittering smile and batted his eyelashes.

“A handsome one at that, no matter the form.” Anduin relented with a matching grin.

Wrathion paused momentarily, before letting his left hand slide over the doctor’s shoulder, the pale jade bracelet once again catching the light.

“I made our promise official – jade, for good luck, Pandaren-made.” He tapped a sharp finger to the bracelet. “I think I might suggest a summer binding ceremony to him. It’s also good luck to take a consort during the high solstice, so I hear.”

“I think he might like that.” The shy smile on Anduin’s face couldn’t be hidden, like the rays of the morning sun peeking over the clouds.

With a toothy grin, Wrathion readjusted his clothes and quickly tidied his smeared makeup in a nearby mirror.

“I’ll take my leave now, Doctor Wrynn. Thank you for being so... _thorough_. I’m… _very satisfied_ that my examination was done by someone so genuinely _passionate_ about his profession.” A single playful wink made Anduin look away, red in the cheeks.

“Now, time to go and get my treats.” Wrathion waved the prescription in farewell.

His exit however, was halted as the man behind him gave a small cough.

“Ah. Wrathion.” Wrathion glimpsed over his shoulder. “Yes, my dear?”

“...the Ward closes at five,” he straightened his back in the elegant chair and neatened the papers in his hands. “However I will be here until seven, when my shift ends. If… We can complete a check on your true form if you are able to _promptly_ visit and return here. I suggest you try the apothecary down on Moonlight Avenue to fill your prescription. They work quickly.”

~

Wrathion later – much later – in the comfort of his Keep room, arms wrapped around the waist of the High King and chest pushing against his scarred back, would bear the teasing of how he had returned with almost supernatural speed to Room 108.

However – he reasoned back, to his absolutely vexing partner – it was in everyone’s best interests that they were completely thorough with the examination.

**FIN**


End file.
